Procurement of services for: 1) Task 1 ? Quality Control and Quality Improvement (QC/QI) Activities - The Contractor shall o provide recommendations and guidance on various aspects of the QC/QI program including: quality control studies, case finding, recoding, reliability analysis, generation of Data Quality Profiles, data correction, data augmentation, data linkage, usability testing, annotation, and data system maintenance. 2) Task 2 ? Geospatial Activities - The Contractor shall provide expert knowledge in geospatial science and spatial statistics and will meet monthly with geospatial workgroup in SRP to discuss progress and plans for geospatial activities. Geospatial activities will include working on the existing and development of new projects, tools, and geographically-based data; data analysis, mapping, data linkage, simulation, data mining, generating reports. 3) Task 3 ? Statistical Activities - The Contractor shall provide assistance in statistical activities in the Surveillance Research Program.